


Birthday wishes and kisses

by Rabbitofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitofthemoon/pseuds/Rabbitofthemoon
Summary: Something that i wrote in a couple hours for Noctis's birthday





	Birthday wishes and kisses

You and Noctis have been friends for years now and well you had the biggest crush on him. Not that you would ever tell him. So here you were at his place spending the day playing video games the day before his birthday. So you, him and prompto were celebrating the day before because his father wants to have a party that was fancy and Noctis preferred this over the stuck-up nobles ass kissing and wanting him to marry their daughters and sons.  
  
You're sitting close to him, watching as he stealth kills an enemy when Prompto leaves since he has work in the morning.  
  
"Seeya later Y/N, Noct."  
  
"Bye Prompto"  
  
Prompto waggles his eyebrows at you and at that moment you realized that 1: Prompto knows about your crush and 2: you're going to be alone with Noctis. So many things could go wrong at this point. You sigh and looked over at Noctis who kept facing the tv screen. Yawning you stretch your arms and stand up.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna grab a soda from the fridge you want anything?"  
  
"Yeah sure just grab me an orange soda so I can tell ignis that I had an orange today."  
  
"Yes your royal majesty"  
  
You had jokingly mocked as you go into the kitchen grabbing two orange sodas. And heading back to the living room. He turns and pauses the screen as you hand him the cold can and felt his fingertips linger on your hand for five seconds longer than they should.  
  
"By the way, it's your highness. Not your  majesty, that's my dad."  
  
"Ok you royal pain in my ass"  
  
He snorts and orange soda comes out of his nose spraying everywhere. You begin laughing at him because that was probably the funniest thing you have ever seen. You go grab him a towel and he cleans himself off.  
  
"It wasn't that funny Y/N"  
  
"Oh it kinda was and you know it."  
  
He just smirks at you and before you know it he was on top of you tickling your sides. You try to push him off but you couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Alright just admit that it wasn't funny and I'll stop Y/N."  
  
"Never you ass." When you looked up you saw his blue eyes staring deep into your own. His face looms over yours and for a moment you thought he was going to kiss you. You both pull away and your cheeks are for sure crimson from blushing. He heads back to playing his game and you go to the bathroom to cool off. After washing your face you make your way back to the living room. Checking your phone you realize how late it actually was.  
  
"Hey Noct, I should start heading out soon or else I'll miss the last train."  
  
You called out to him and he whines from the couch. He turns and gives you those damn puppy dog eyes. You couldn't resist it.  
  
"Please Y/N. Can't you just stay the night? Specs will cook us a big breakfast if you stay."  
  
"Are you trying to bribe me with Ignis's cooking?"  
  
"It's my birthday. You should obey the birthday boy's wishes. Also yes I am."  
  
 "Well if you insist. I'll sleep on the couch. Do you keep the extra blankets in the closet down this hall."  
  
"Dude, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. That's bad for your back. Come to my bed is big enough for the both of us. That is unless you're scared that is."  
  
"Oh, so this was your plan along, to get me into bed with you?"  
  
Open mouth, insert foot. You wouldn't be surprised if he threw you out right then and there. But when you stared up at him, he was making his way over to you with a smug grin.  
  
"And so what if it was? What then Y/N? What would you do?"  
  
Stammering over your words you try to make a coherent sentence but when he closed the distance between you with his lips pressed against your own, you couldn't help but kiss him back grabbing at his shirt. When he pulls away, you sigh in relief.  
  
"I was waiting for you to make a move all night, Y/N. You don't know how frustrating that is."  
  
"I didn't think you liked me that way."  
  
He holds out his hand and you take it as he leads you to the bedroom where you spent the whole night cuddling and talking. You couldn't remember when you fell asleep but what you did know was that Noctis was curled up into your side with his arm slung over you. The sound of coughing could be heard from the entrance. You lift your head up to see Ignis looking at the two of you and he walks away but not before saying something softly.

"About damn time you two got together"


End file.
